


Ice

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: A contribution for the Ravage zine. More info at https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/





	Ice

Will Graham is frozen in ice, unable to move. He can see and hear, but he can’t move his body.  
This is his punishment for betraying the lord of the Ninth Circle of hell.  
Hannibal sits on his dark throne, made of the bodies of his victims, and adorned with their blood. Will’s mortal remains are here as are Bedelia du Maurier’s. Every day he goes to see Will, to taunt and torment and tease him.  
Will cannot speak, and so he can not wield his most powerful weapon against his foe.  
“Will,” Hannibal says. “Your punishment is just. You killed us, and betrayed my trust over and over. You cannot see your dogs, or Abigail or your wife. Well your wife is in paradise anyway. You can only see me.”  
Will’s eyes glaze over and his tears are trapped in his eyes.  
Hannibal kisses his frozen lips and one piece of the ice thaws slightly.  
A tiny droplet falls, and so it will be until the whole block of ice has melted.  
A hundred years it might take.  
“I do this because I love you,” Hannibal says. “Imagine of I could bring myself to truly hate you. Well ask Anthony. I will take him to see you. What remains of him.”  
Will’s blue eyes haunt him, and he presses another kiss to the frozen mouth.  
Perhaps a hundred years won’t have to pass if Hannibal is bored with the other humans he has to torment. The lord of hell often grows bored after all.


End file.
